Beets Crew
Tony Beets' crew at his successful mine at Paradise Hill on the Paradise Hill claim. They also are landowners with tenant miners. They also run a bucket dredge, the Viking Dredge on the Eureka Creek claim. The Beets crew plans seasons in advance. During the 2015 season, they starting working 2015 ground immediately, they had already stripped ground for the 2016 season, cleared ground for the 2017 season, and prepared ground for the 2018 season. By season Season 5 In season 5, the Beets Crew starting to come into focus as the third featured crew on Gold Rush. In this season, they moved the gold mining bucket dredge "Viking Dredge" from the Clear Creek Claim where it lay when Tony bought it to the Eureka Creek Claim. By the end of the season, it was operational. Season 6 In season 6, Tony Beets looks into buying a second dredge. Gene Cheeseman leaves the Parker Crew to join Tony's Eureka Creek Crew Season 7 In season 7, Tony Beets has bought a second dredge to form his Viking Fleet. It will be moved to Eureka Creek to work the Eureka Creek Claim. Miners * Tony Beets, "The Viking", the boss * Minnie Beets, wife of Tony * Monica Beets, Tony and Minnie's daughter, runs equipment * Kevin Beets, Tony and Minnie's son, mechanic, runs equipment, helps run the mine * Mike Beets, Tony and Minnie's son, runs on the night shift * several women miners * other miners * Jerry Rhodes, machinist, who's taking apart Tony's dredge * Mike Krisher, machinist, who's taking apart Tony's dredge * Ryan, pilot based at Dawson Airport, to fly Tony's plane, C-GFER * Jason Folster, electrician contractor * Brandon Harper, miner, for 3 years as of season 5, who didn't unpack from April until September, for fear of being fired for dating Monica Beets in his first season. * Deanna Klubi * Elizabeth Macnay Paradise Hill team The Paradise Hill team works standard placer mining on the Paradise Hill claim. * Mike Beets, foreman Eureka Creek team Two dredges in the Viking Fleet are located at Eureka Creek on the Eureka Creek Claim. ;Surface crew * Deanna Klubi ;Beets Dredge 1 The Eureka Creek team works the Viking Dredge (Beets Dredge #1) * "Big Mike" Mike Beaudry (season 6- ) formerly from the Parker Crew at Scribner Creek * Matt Beaudry * Jerry Rhodes * Mike Krisher * Gene Cheeseman (season 6) Captain of the dredge, formerly from the Parker Crew at Scribner Creek * Gordon Martin (season 6) consultant and trainer for operating the dredge, this dredge's former winchman in the 1980s * Kevin Beets, foreman ;Beets Dredge 2 The Eureka Creek team also works on the second dredge (Beets Dredge #2) * Gene Cheeseman (season 7) ;Conventional crew * Greg - excavator * Elizabeth - rock truck * Curtis - tailings * Monica Beets - washplant & foreman Transport * Kevin Beets is going for an airplane pilot's license * Mike Beets is going for a ship captain's licnese Viking Fleet crews Crews for the Viking Fleet that are not dredge crews Former members Category:Mining Groups